Joey Slikk
Joey Slikk, known in Japan as (ジョーイスリック), is a character who first appeared in Episode 5 of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures, He likes cookies, pizza and burgers. He drinks water, Sprite, fruit punch, and Iced Tea. One of his favorite games were Warpath Jurassic Park, M.U.G.E.N, and Neopets (on some occasion). When He saw Leon Smallwood lying on the grass, feeling unconscious, Joey helped him up and then Leon thanked him. Appearance He has Tannish Beige skin, a Goldish yellow shirt, Blue pants, Green shoes with White stripes, Green Eyes, Blue Hair, A big nose like Mario, and Green Glasses. (Plus a mole under his right eye for upcoming episodes). Likes Leon, Eric, Neopets, M.U.G.E.N., Warpath Jurassic Park, cookies, pizza, burgers, playing on his computer, the color yellow (One of Joey's favorite colors). Dislikes Going to summer school, being called a cereal box, getting dislikes, people hating him. Gallery Sprites (Current) NEW JOEY SLIKK WITH MOLE SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk with mole NEW JOEY SLIKK WITH MOLE FRONT SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk with mole (Front) NEW JOEY SLIKK WITH MOLE SIDEWAYS SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk with mole (Sideways) NEW JOEY SLIKK WITH MOLE LEFT SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk with mole (Left) NEW JOEY SLIKK SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk NEW JOEY SLIKK NEW FRONT SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk (Front, Updated) NEW JOEY SLIKK NEW SIDEWAYS SPRITE 1-1 TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk (Sideways, Updated again 2) NEW JOEY SLIKK NEW PARTIAL BACK SPRITE 1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk (Back, Partial, Updated again 2) NEW JOEY SLIKK NEW BACK SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk (Back) NEW JOEY SLIKK NO GLASSES SIDEWAYS SPRITE 1-1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk without his glasses (Sideways) Non-Updated NEW JOEY SLIKK FRONT SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk (Front) NEW JOEY SLIKK NEW SIDEWAYS SPRITE 1 TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk (Sideways, Updated again) NEW JOEY SLIKK NEW SIDEWAYS SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk (Sideways, Updated) NEW JOEY SLIKK SIDEWAYS SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of Joey Slikk (Sideways) NEW JOEY SLIKK NEW PARTIAL BACK SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk (Back, Partial, Updated again) NEW JOEY SLIKK PARTIAL BACK SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk (Back, Partial, Updated) Sprites (Former) JOEY SLIKK SPRITE 1-1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk JOSH GEARY TURN ALT SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk (Front) JOSH GEARY TURN BACK SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk (Back) JOEY SLIKK SIDEWAYS SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk (Sideways) JOSH GEARY SPRITE 1-1 ONE ARM TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk with one arm JOEY SLIKK ANOTHER ONE ARM SPRITE TRANS.png |Another sprite of Joey Slikk with one arm JOEY SLIKK NO ARMS SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk with no arms JOSH GEARY SPRITE 1-1 NO LEGS TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk with no legs JOSH GEARY SPRITE 1-1 ONE ARM NO LEGS TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk with one arm and no legs JOEY SLIKK ANOTHER ONE ARM NO LEGS SPRITE TRANS.png|Another Sprite of Joey Slikk with one arm and no legs JOEY SLIKK NO ARMS NO LEGS SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk with no arms and legs JOEY SLIKK SITTING SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk sitting Joey slikk actual factual walking animation by neopets2012-d99bpbj.gif|Joey Slikk's Walking Animation JoeySlikkStance1.gif|Fighting Stance of Joey Slikk (Seen in M.U.G.E.N.) JoeySlikkWalking1.gif|Joey Slikk's Alternate Walking Animation (Seen in M.U.G.E.N.) JoeySlikkWalkingBack.gif|Joey Slikk's Walking Back Animation (Seen in M.U.G.E.N.) JoeySlikkRunning1.gif|Joey Slikk's Running Animation (Seen in M.U.G.E.N.) JOEY SLIKK WITHOUT GLASSES SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk Without his Glasses JOEY SLIKK WITHOUT GLASSES FRONT SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk Without his Glasses (Front) Non-Updated JOEY SLIKK PARTIAL BACK SPRITE 1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Joey Slikk (Back, Partial) Close-Ups JOEY SLIKK WITH MOLE 800 600 TRANS.png|An alternate version of Joey Slikk with a mole that'll appear in some upcoming episodes of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures. JOEY SLIKK1 800 600 TRANS.png|An Alternate Version of Joey Slikk that appears in some episodes from The Leon Smallwood Misadventures. JOEY SLIKK 800 TRANS 1-1.png|An Alternate Version of Joey Slikk that appears in some episodes from The Leon Smallwood Misadventures (Partially Sad). JOEY SLIKK 800 TRANS.png|An Alternate Version of Joey Slikk that appears in some episodes from The Leon Smallwood Misadventures (Happy). JOEY SLIKK 800 SAD TRANS.png|An Alternate Version of Joey Slikk that appears in some episodes from The Leon Smallwood Misadventures (Sad). JOEY SLIKK 800 ANGRY TRANS.png|An Alternate Version of Joey Slikk that appears in some episodes from The Leon Smallwood Misadventures (Angry). JOEY SLIKK 800 ANGRY1 TRANS.png|An Alternate Version of Joey Slikk that appears in some episodes from The Leon Smallwood Misadventures (Angry, Growling). JOEY SLIKK PUZZLED 800 600 TRANS.png|An Alternate Version of Joey Slikk that appears in some episodes from The Leon Smallwood Misadventures (Puzzled). JOEY SLIKK PUZZLED1 800 600 TRANS.png|An Alternate Version of Joey Slikk that appears in some episodes from The Leon Smallwood Misadventures (Puzzled, Alt). JOEY SLIKK EXPRESSION 1 800 600 TRANS.png|An Alternate Version of Joey Slikk that appears in some episodes from The Leon Smallwood Misadventures (Expression 1). JOEY SLIKK SHOCKED 800 600 TRANS.png|An Alternate Version of Joey Slikk that appears in some episodes from The Leon Smallwood Misadventures (Shocked). Trivia *Joey Slikk was also made for the 2D fighter engine M.U.G.E.N, and can be downloaded at Mediafire: http://www.mediafire.com/download/pmz5i8w7po44csj/Joey+Slikk+M.U.G.E.N+V1.1.zip (Updated Version 1.1) http://www.mediafire.com/download/xy53lqlakvxi560/Joey+Slikk+M.U.G.E.N.zip *However, he is negatively received by the M.U.G.E.N community for his character's lack of quality. *Like Leon Smallwood, One of Joey's favorite hobbies is playing on the computer too. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Self Characters Category:Characters of Real People